Mechanical
by Hetapocalypse822
Summary: Finlay is just your average young man. Replace "average" with "stressed and sleep-deprived". His two friends seem to constantly be skipping out on him in favor of their robots. Finlay's been working for three years, trying to create a mechanical companion of his own to stay by his side when his friends don't have any time for him. Futuristic AU. Robot!Libra. Human names used.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _The_ _Brodiac_ nor do I own any of the characters affiliated with it. _The_** _**Brodiac**_** is a zodiac-personification webcomic created and owned by the lovely _"SPINNY-chair-HERO"_ on deviantArt.**

**Names:**

**Finlay: Aries**

**Samesh: Libra**

**Archibald: Sagittarius**

**Srinu: Aquarius**

**Leander: Leo**

**Karan: Virgo**

* * *

"God dammit..." A certain orange-haired Arian groaned, setting his head in his hands and staring at his coffee. He was _exhausted_, and had the dark bags under his eyes to prove it. The tanned redhead sitting next to him gave a smug grin.

"Oi, Finlay, you look terrible today!" The man snickered. Finlay shot a menacing glare towards the other.

"Oh, piss off, Leander!" Finlay growled, pounding his fist against the table, causing the occupants of the table behind them to whip their heads around at the sudden noise. The violet-haired man sitting across from the two cleared his throat, giving the Arian a sympathetic look. He then turned to Leander, crossing his arms and giving him a look of disapproval.

"Leander, don't act like this never happened to you! Remember, when you were trying to build Karan?" The man said in a tone of voice akin to that of a mother scolding her child, which was enough to shut the redhead up. Leander sunk down into his chair, mumbling something under his breath. The violet-haired man sighed, looking back at Finlay. "Don't worry, Finlay. We've all been down this road..." The Arian lifted his eyes up towards the other.

"Yeah, yeah... I know, Archibald..." Finlay yawned. "Leander was a lazy pissbaby when he built Karan, and you were acting like a total crankpot while you were building Srinu..."

"I WAS _NOT_ A LAZY PISSBABY!" Leander interrupted, his hands balled into fists. Archibald nearly had to jump up and hold the enraged man back to keep the two from starting another fistfight. Luckily, Leander merely excused himself from the table, mumbling something about having to go check on Karan. The redheaded man took his coffee and exited the shop, leaving the other two, and the rest of the shop, in brief silence. Archibald coughed and stood up. He dismissed the scene with a wave of his hand, signaling to everybody else that all was fine, and yes, this was a perfectly normal occurrence. He sat back down in his chair, turning to face the Arian.

"Yes, yes, Finlay..." Archibald sighed. "But you're really overworking yourself! Please, Finlay, promise me you'll get some sleep!" Finlay rolled his eyes.

"I'll go to sleep when I damn well want to!" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "And that's when I finally finish building _my_ robot!"

"Finlay, listen to me..." Archibald pleaded, leaning in closer, and his voice deepening in concern. "I know how badly you want to finish, but you started building your robot _three years_ before Leander and I built ours! This _really_ isn't good for your health!" Finlay pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Since when did you become my mom?!" He scoffed. "Seriously, man! You're getting _way too involved_ in my business!" Archibald scowled at the Arian and rolled his eyes, clearly unamused. Finlay sighed again, this time in defeat. Archibald _had_ paid for all of their drinks, so he might as well do what the other wanted in exchange... "Okay, okay, fine, you win... I was going to finish building him tonight, anyway..." The Sagittarian's face lit up, proud of his "accomplishment".

"Thank Christ..." Archibald sighed in relief. "Well, at least tell me what you're gonna name it!"

"_Him,_" Finlay corrected. "His name is... Uh...'Samesh', I guess?" Archibald clapped his hands together.

"That's great!" A smile spread across his face. "I can't wai-" Archibald was cut off by the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Oh, just a sec, Finlay..." He flipped open his phone, bringing the speaker to his ear. "Hello? ...Oh, Srinu!... ...Yeah, I'll be home in a bit, why?... ..._What?... _..._Oh!_... ...Uh, _yeah_, I'll be there in a flash! Yeah, talk to you later, man!" Archibald snapped his phone shut, his eyes brightening and his smile even wider. Suspicious, Finlay raised an eyebrow.

"The hell was _that_ all about?" He questioned the other. Archibald scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, nothing!" The violet-haired man beamed, his voice gaining an octave in obvious excitement. "Nothing at all... Uh, but I've gotta go, so... Talk to me when you're done with '_Samesh'_, okay? I'm sure he'll turn out great!" Finlay nodded slowly, the other man grinning at him before he sprinted out the door, leaving Finlay alone with a cup of cold, sugary coffee in his hands, questioning his choice in friends. No doubt about it, Srinu had told Archibald that he'd just made plans for the two of them to go out for the night, probably to go cliff diving or to the shooting range. That's just the type of crap the two of them were into. Finlay yawned, tossing the ruined coffee into the wastebin and walking to his apartment complex around the corner. Archibald was right. He needed a damn nap.


End file.
